My Frozen Prince
by glaceonxumbreon
Summary: A few months have past since Toshiro confessed is love to Ichigo at the party. Both sides await the next moments together. But will things change when Toshiro denies ever loving Ichigo.


_The pressure has finally got to me. I blame my followers. This is the continuation of "Ichigo X Toshiro". Hope you guys enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first. Thank you for all of your luv for yaoi. It has helped me to create this sequel. Fair warning... There is going to be some interesting details in this one._

_Months have passed since Toshiro admitted his feelings to Ichigo and everyday has only gotten harder for each of them to be separated. They desire each others presence._

Ichigo lays in his bed. The memory of the party at Toshiro's house still stuck in his head. Everything he did that night. Did he really do it with Toshiro? Was it real or just an alcohol filled more Ichigo thought of it, the more he wanted to see Toshiro again. Ichigo just had to find out the truth. He laid there, deep into his thought straight into morning. He sat up and stared out his window. After a while of staring out the window, Rangiku appeared on the roof across from Ichigo's window.

"Ichigo Kuroskai. Captain Hitsugaya wishes to talk to you." There was no way Ichigo was even going to say no. He followed her over to her captain's house. Standing at the doorway, Ichigo hoped that Toshiro what he said that night was true. Every ounce of his body hoped that it was true. He opened the door and walked in. Toshiro sat in the center of the room, his back facing him.

"Have a seat Ichigo." He obeyed and sat down on a cushion. "Rangiku said you wanted to talk to me." Toshiro sat there without turning around. "Ichigo." He hesitated a bit before continuing. "Forget about what happened at the party. Nothing I said was true." Ichigo sat there, surprised at what he was just told. "Its ok. Its not like I enjoyed that kiss of yours." He tried to hold back the tears that would deny what he said. It pained him to hear that Toshiro didn't truly love him. Without uttering another word, Ichigo stood up and left. A single tear ran down Toshiro's face.

Ichigo arrived back at his house late that night. His father tried to get the jump on him for being late for dinner, but was knocked back, a bit more harshly than normal. "What's your deal? Did you get dumped or something?" His father stood up and brushed the dirt off. "Its none of your concern!" And with that he went off to his room. He laid down on his bed, his mind going to the most deepest depths of despair. He felt cheated. His emotions twisted to the breaking point. During those long months of separation, Ichigo dreamed only of Toshiro and the time he wanted to spend with him. Toshiro, his _Frozen Prince_. His thoughts of Toshiro only brought him deeper into despair. The entire night was torture for Ichigo. And it only got worse by each passing day.

Toshiro's life hadn't gotten any easier. The head captain forced him to lie to Ichigo in order for Toshiro to remain a captain. He told Toshiro he wouldn't allow such conduct within the Soul Society. It pained him to have to do it. The night he spend with Ichigo was one of the most breath-taking moments of his life. And now he lost him. Nothing would be the same in Toshiro's life, not without Ichigo. Each moment drove into him like a blade, bringing him deeper into depression. For Toshiro, that night was spent alone in his room, crying.

During the next few days, Ichigo was never seen outside of his room, not even to go to school. He would not answer back to anyone, not even Rukia or Orihime, who tried everyday to get him to open up talk to them. Everyday, he would lay in his bed hoping. He knew, deep down, somehow, that Toshiro would come to him. Even though he said it was a lie, Ichigo knew he would come back to him.

Weeks go by and nothing has changed. No one has seen or heard from either Ichigo or Toshiro. Both of them haven't left their rooms. Eventually, Rangiku couldn't handle it anymore and had to take action for the sake of her captain. That night she left the Soul Society with a plan that would fix this mess.

Ichigo laid in his bed during yet another sleepless night. He had waited weeks for Toshiro to come, but as the days went by, he slowly began to lose interest in him. Letting his mind ease, he slowly fell asleep. As Ichigo was bordering sleep, a knock on his window startled him. He sat up, seeing Rangiku standing their. He reached over and opened the window. Ichigo rubbed his eyes. "What is it Rangiku? Its late. I don't want to talk." She remained silent for a bit, a look of fatigue on her face.

"Let me ask you one thing Ichigo Kuroskai. Do you truly care about Captain Hitsugaya?" Ichigo's focus fell to the floor. "What if I do? It doesn't matter. Toshiro openly denied me. He doesn't want me." His hand clenched into a fist as tears streamed down his face. Rangiku stood their at the edge of the window. "If that was true, my captain wouldn't be crying in his room." Ichigo's eyes rose back off the floor. "He truly loves you Ichigo. It pained him severely to say what he said to you, but the head captain made him. He is dying without you." Ichigo wiped the tears from his eyes. "Is that true?"

"Every word. It is all true Ichigo." Toshiro emerged from behind the corner and stood next to Rangiku. He hopped into Ichigo's room and stared at Ichigo. "I love you. I really do Ichigo. Can you forgive my ignorance?" Within an instant, Ichigo had Toshiro pinned on is bed. "Of course I forgive you. My _Frozen Prince._" Toshiro blushed at the name. However, there is a small problem." Toshiro met eyes with Ichigo. "You kept me waiting for so long and I believe i could be better than I did at the party." With that said, Ichigo stripped off his shirt and started to slowly remove Toshiro's shirt. Within seconds, Ichigo had Toshiro on his chest, bare bodied. As the hours went by, Toshiro sweated and endured, with Ichigo behind him.

_(Hope you enjoyed this continuation of my last yaoi story. Thank you for your support. I tried my best.)_


End file.
